Son los celos
by Anan1995
Summary: Todos hemos sufrido por amor, y Bolt no es la excepción. Atte.- Anan1995 :::: Sello.- A.C.P.M.B.
1. Son los celos

**Son los celos**

_Bolt P.O.V._

_Son los celos, este dolor que siento en el pecho, esto que me carcome el alma y mi felicidad, no sé cuanto más podré soportar esta tortura, el dolor es inmenso, y ya no puedo más..._

_No se siquiera por qué estoy aquí _pensaba mientras veía a Mittens con Robert, su novio (un gato de pelaje totalmente blanco). Los tres estábamos en el jardín trasero de mi casa, aunque más parecía como si yo no estuviera ahí, ellos jugueteaban, y se reían, como no estuviera yo ahí, observándolos, y sufriendo en silencio.

_Ahí están, jugando y divirtiéndose, como si no existiera _seguía pensando, mientras los observaba, aunque estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no veía nada _No entiendo cómo pasó todo esto, Mittens y yo siempre jugábamos y muchas veces nos abrazábamos como lo está haciendo ahora con él, pude haber jurado que ella me amaba, así como yo la amo a ella. Pero un día… _la tristeza me invadía y sentía como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de romperse. …_Simplemente apareció él _seguí pensando _Maldigo el día en que la conoció, al principio Mittens no le daba importancia, pero poco a poco fue encariñándose más con él y empezó a pasar más tiempo con él que conmigo. El día en que iba a aclarar todo este asunto, en que iba a decirle mis sentimientos por ella… _volví a detenerme, y es que el dolor era tan grande que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se me saliera una lágrima _Ahí estaban ellos, en este mismo lugar; besándose_.

Salí de mis pensamientos y volví al mundo real, ella seguía jugando con él, ignorándome por completo. De pronto, él se quedó frente a ella y empezó a acercar su boca a la de ella. Quería impedir a toda costa la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar, pero sabía que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Mittens.- No, Robert –le dijo sonriéndole, mientras ponía una de sus patas en frente de él- Bolt nos está viendo –_Hasta que al fin te acuerdas de mí_

Robert.- Oh, vamos, a Bolt no le importa; ¿O sí Bolt? –me preguntó girando su cabeza (que la tenía frente a Mittens) hacia mí

En ese momento quería gritar, ¡Quería gritarle que ni se atreviera a volver a tocarla, que se alejara por siempre de ella, y que ella era mía!, pero sabía que no podía, ni tampoco debía. _Voy a odiarme por esto_.

Bolt.- N-no… -respondí finalmente, y aunque la tristeza que reflejaban mis palabras era evidente, ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta… o quizá no les importaba.

Robert miró fijamente a Mittens, y luego le dio un profundo beso. Yo ya no podía observar eso por más tiempo, me levanté del lugar en donde estaba sentado, ni siquiera me digne a decirles adiós, porque sabía que no me escucharían. Caminé hacia la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la cocina y entré por ahí.

Pasé por la sala para ir al cuarto de mi persona, en ese momento quería echarme a llorar, pero Rhino estaba ahí con la `caja mágica´ encendida. Tuve que hacer un increíble esfuerzo para que no me salgan las lágrimas.

Rhino.- Hola Bolt –me saludó desde el sofá, pero yo no respondí, solo seguí caminando con la cabeza baja-; ¿Te pasa algo?

Bolt.- N-no, Rhino, estoy bien –siseé intentando que no se diera cuenta, pero mi voz sonaba ya algo llorosa

Rhino.- ¿Estás seguro? –me preguntó ya algo preocupado. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que él se enterara, aclaré la voz para no hablar llorosamente y le dije intentando que me salga mi voz normal…

Bolt.- Ejem… no, descuida Rhino, en serio, estoy bien; voy a ir a tomar una siesta, adiós –aquello no era una mentira del todo, pero se lo había dicho para evitar que me siguiera preguntando

Rhino.- Okey Bolt, adiós

Dicho esto, empecé a subir las escaleras.

_No puedo creerlo _seguía repitiéndome, el dolor que me ocasionaba recordar el beso que Mittens y Robert se habían dado era incalculable, pero aquella terrible imagen no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Fui acelerando el paso hasta terminar corriendo lo más rápido que podía al cuarto de Penny.

Cuando finalmente llegué, me eché sobre la almohada que había en el suelo en la que siempre dormía, ya nadie me observaba, ya no tenía que ocultar nada a nadie, estaba totalmente solo.

_Como me enferma verlos _pensaba _desearía que esto fuese tan solo un sueño, una pesadilla de la que tarde o temprano deba despertar _una lágrima empezó a salir de mis ojos _pero no lo es; esto es real, el amor de mi vida ama a alguien más, su corazón que debería ser mío se lo ha dado a otro _no podía soportar que mi amada estuviera con alguien más, con el `animal´ equivocado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Ya no podía más y terminé por romper en llanto, en un horrible y doloroso llanto…

_Son los celos, este dolor que siento en el pecho, esto que me carcome el alma y mi felicidad, no sé cuanto más podré soportar esta tortura, el dolor es inmenso, y ya no puedo más..._

**Fin…?**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que no me odien por esto, todavía no se si es que debo dejarlo así como "one-shot", o si debo continuarlo

Anuncios:

1.- Todavía no se si debo dejarlo así como "one-shot" o si debo continuarlo, así que todo depende de ustedes, escribanme un review o envíenme un MP si es que quieres que lo deje así o que lo continúe

2.- Debo decir que, si es que lo continúo, lo continuaré probablemente cuando terminé mi otro fic "Lo que Dicta el destino I", aunque quizá escriba el próximo capítulo antes (o hasta MUCHO antes), pero repito, depende de ustedes

Sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima

Atte.- Anan1995 :::: Sello.- A.C.P.M.B.


	2. Son Los Celos 2

**_Son Los Celos 2_**

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto? Si al verte sonreírme me enamoré. Si al sentirte cerca me sentí en el paraíso. Si al verte con él me sentí miserable. Y al verte ignorarme, por aquel, me siento en el infierno…_

_Ya ha pasado 1 año. Un año desde mi alegría se volvió padecer. Un año desde que el llanto perdió su razón, pues ya las lágrimas no hacen más que salir, y ella ni siquiera lo nota. Ya lo sé, para ella dejé de existir, dejé de existir en que decidió ser su pareja, dejé de existir el día en que se dieron su primer beso, dejé de existir el día en que le pidió que se casara con ella, dejé de existir el día en que ella anunció su embarazo. Dejé de existir… para ella no soy más que una sombra, no más que parte del paisaje, del contexto, para ella ya no soy alguien, soy algo. Y sin ella, yo también me siento algo, algo que la ama con locura, algo que daría la vida por tan solo poder cambiar las cosas, que derramaría su sangre frente a ella, para que vea en cada gota el amor inmenso que le tengo…_

*** - - - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - ***

**Era de tarde, una soleada tarde. Estaba esperando en el jardín. Finalmente me había decidido. ¡Ese era el día! Iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella de una buena vez; y, con la esperanza febril de un cachorro, anhelaba el ser correspondido por su tan preciado corazón.**

**Repasaba una y otra vez, ansiosísimo, lo que iba a decirle. Me armaba de valor una y otra vez, para no perderlo llegado el momento. No pude evitar pensar en aquel, aquel gato con el que ella andaba últimamente, Robert. Sentía celos terribles, cada vez que ella por verlo me ignoraba. **_**Pero eso terminará hoy **_**me decía, ingenuo **_**Cuando ella se vuelva mi pareja, estaremos siempre juntos, y nadie nos separará**_**. Cada vez que ella iba con él, siempre regresaba antes que se haga de noche. Así que me senté ahí, pacientemente a esperarla para confesarle mi amor.**

**Las seis, seis y media. Pasó el crepúsculo. Llegaron las siete. Las siete y media, las ocho. Y ni rastro… Había garuado por media hora, mi pelaje estaba mojado, pero yo seguía ahí, esperando con mi fe infranqueable.**

**Pasó media hora más, y nada. Ya a las nueve, resignado, di la vuelta para entrar a la casa, desesperanzado cuando…**

"**Por supuesto, yo también…" Aquella voz, era la de mi amada. Finalmente había llegado.  
"¡Mittens!" Di media vuelta, y al verla corrí hacia ella. Solo que… no estaba sola.  
"Saludos, Bolt" dijo aquel, sonriéndome con lo que estoy seguro que fue cinismo.  
"Hola Bolt" dijo Mittens, muy sonriente, "ya conoces a Robert ¿no? Tenemos algo importante que decirte" **_**¡Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte! ¡TE AMO! **_**Quería gritar, pero me contuve, el tono en que lo había dicho me daba un mal presentimiento, y empezaba a sentir aquel dolor, solo que más fuerte esta vez. Y se volvió insoportable, al oír aquellas condenadas palabras… "él y yo… somos pareja, Bolt…".**

**Empezó a decir muchas cosas, cosas que no escuché, y estoy seguro que no quería escuchar. Ya no soportaba el dolor… era insoportable… quería gritar, más que nunca**_** Pero… yo te amo, ¡te amo! ¡Más de lo que él podría alguna vez! **_**Ninguna palabra me salió de la boca ese día, ni ese ni los dos próximos, pero parecía que nadie lo notaba. Ella día y noche, se la pasaba con él, frente a mis ojos… y yo… suplicando por volverme ciego… **

*** - - - - - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - - - - -***

_Siento la vida pesarme. Siento los días transcurriendo, lenta y dolorosamente… ya nada tiene sentido. Los veo, pero ya no siento dolor, ¿será que ya me acostumbré a él? Mis ojos dejaron de enrojecerse hace mucho. Siento todo irreal. Ya no presto atención a mi alrededor, todo me da igual. Veo sin observar. Oigo sin escuchar. Quizá ya estoy muerto. ¡Eso es! Yo ya morí. Morí cuando aquel decidió llevársela lejos, a dónde no la pueda ver. Morí al perderla de mi vida, que aunque sentía que me detestaba, al menos podía verla, y soñar con abrazarla y amarla._

_Todos los días… sin excepción. Voy al jardín, y allí espero… aún con lluvia y con trueno, espero allí. Espero con el día en que ella vuelva a mí, en que se dé cuenta que su amor debe estar conmigo._

_Ya no quiero salir de este jardín, quiero quedarme aquí, con su aroma, con su recuerdo, soñándola, imaginándola; porque, al final, siento... que ya no tengo más…_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir. Espero les haya gustado, o que haya causado algún sentimiento en ustedes. Disculparán si algunas cosas no se expresan claramente.**

**Sin más que decir, adios, mucha suerte**

**Atte.- Anan1995 :::: Sello.- ACND**


	3. Son Los Celos 3

**Y con esto pongo (no) definitivo fin a esta historia. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Alguna amenaza? ¡Siéntanse libres! Este fic aún es suceptible a modificaciones, igual que la parte 6 de Lo Que Dicta El Destino I, debido a la premura del tiempo. Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

**Son Los Celos 3**

Llegó el día. El día en que simplemente me sumí en letargos, cada vez más difusos de la realidad, hasta que mi vida se convirtió en perennes delirios. Vivía entre alucinaciones y pesadillas interminables…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo, no te dolerá –Veía la jeringa acercarse a mí. No me movía, ¡no podía!

-Espere, ¿qué hace?

-No te muevas, no te tenses. Solo lo harás peor.

-¡No me toque! ¡Auxilio! ¡AAAH!

Con el tiempo me acostumbré a ellas, me eran indiferentes. En cierto modo sentía que era mejor así, cada vez eran menos los momentos que tenía para pensar en Mittens y en Robert. Tenía mis propios problemas. Cada vez ignoraba más la realidad, no sabía si seguía en la entrada de mi hogar o si estaba en alguna otra parte. Nada. No sabía nada…

Pero a veces hasta la propia mente juega con nosotros, y nos tortura de distintas maneras. Un día ya no veía las mismas escenas de siempre, de jeringas, tinieblas, gritos y llantos. ¡No! Pude ver a Mittens… así como el día en que la conocí. Pero no estaba sola… a su lado, Robert, aquel gato por quien sentía tal rencor que no podría describir en palabras, ambos intercambiando sus collares. ¡El signo del matrimonio!

-Mittens. ¿Me aceptarías como tu legítimo esposo? Hasta que la muerte nos separes.

-¡Algo! ¡Por favor, no le hagas caso! ¡NO!

-Sí, acepto.

Era inútil. No me veían, no me escuchaban… hasta yo mismo llegué a dudar de mi existencia en ese momento. Quizá ya estaba muerto y mi alma en pena los vigilaba sin descanso. Pronto la imagen se disipó. La bella imagen de Mittens se hizo borrosa, la de Robert también. Aquel paisaje… aquel campo y aquel sol de atardecer se esfumaron… volvieron las tinieblas.

-Escúchame, Bolt.

-¡¿Eh?

Esta vez me pude mover. Era distinta a otras ocasiones, en que podía verme a mí mismo como si fuera alguien más, pero sin poder moverme. Esta vez me sentía yo mismo, y sentía el control físico sobre mí, aunque no me veía… Aún dudaba de mi existencia real.

-Escúchame, Bolt.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién habla?

-No tortures tu mente. No la llenes de rencor ni de tristeza irracional. Debes escucharme, debes confiar en mí.

-¿En ti? ¡¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, ni siquiera sé si existes en verdad!

-¿Y tú, Bolt? ¿Existes en verdad?

Me sentí tonto, realmente dudaba de mi existencia. Por momento llegaba a creer que lo que consideraba ser yo no eran más que los recuerdos de alguien más. Pero aún así, me sentía aún más tonto por sentir que le hablaba a la nada, _aunque… yo también soy nada_.

-No lo sé… creo que no.

-Ese es el problema Bolt. Llegaste a llenar tu mente de tantos pensamientos y especulaciones que llegaste a apartar la vista entre lo que es real y lo que no. Te fundiste con la no-realidad y perdiste la esencia de tu propia existencia.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¡Yo terminé así por _ella_!

-No, Bolt. Eso es lo que _tú_ quieres creer. Es necesario que visualices la—

-¡Cállate! ¡No tengo por qué escucharte! ¡Ni siquiera existes realmente!

-¿Ah, no, Bolt?

En ese momento vi una forma materializarse frente a mí… era Mittens.

-Mírame Bolt, soy real. ¿Esto… te parece real?

Me enseñó una foto. El día en que ella me dijo que Robert era su pareja.

-Sí… es real. Es lo que vi, lo vi cuando aún podía ver y sentir con claridad. Cuando tú me rompiste el corazón

-¿Y qué es lo que ves y sientes ahora?

-Dolor…

-¿Por qué dices que _yo_ te rompí el corazón, Bolt?

-Porque lo preferiste a él antes que a mí. ¡Compartí mi vida contigo pero me _despreciaste_!

-Bolt, ¿alguna vez me dijiste lo que realmente sentías?

Enmudecí.

-Las circunstancias nos ponen en momentos que no esperamos. En sí la existencia y la percepción que tenemos de ella es muy frágil, y todos tendemos a alejarnos de la realidad para buscar en nosotros mismos realidades alternas, aunque no siempre son las más felices. Mírame Bolt, ¿me creerías si te dijera que no soy Mittens?

-¡No! Claro que lo eres, tienes su apariencia. Sus ojos, su pelo, su figura.

-Todas esas son percepciones muy superficiales Bolt. Las figuras varían de acuerdo a la apreciación de cada uno. Como sea, eso no viene al caso ahora. Fíjate otra vez ¿Acaso soy yo la que conoces como Mittens?

Escuché. _¡Es verdad!_ Su voz no encajaba… aunque era el mismo tono, había algo que no encajaba…

-No eres ella.

-Todos los seres necesitan del futuro para repetir su historia sin cometer los mismos errores. Tú te centraste tanto en tus temores que perdiste la oportunidad de un futuro.

-¿Por qué me torturas así? Te muestras como aquella a la que amé, y me dices que todo es mi culpa.

-¿La amaste?

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿La _amaste_?

Hice un breve silencio…

-La _amo_.

-¿Por qué temiste de ella entonces? Bolt, recuerda esto. Uno empieza a vivir cuando empieza a afrontar la Realidad. Cuando ves al Destino y entiendes qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que despiertes, Bolt, que salgas de tu letargo.

-¿Cómo?

-Bolt… _por el cariño que te tengo, despierta_.

¡Esa voz! Esa sí era la voz de Mittens. La imagen se disipó. Todo fue oscuro un momento. Sentí mi cuerpo adormecerse por completo. Abrí lentamente los ojos… estaba en una habitación. Frente a mí, estaba el rostro de Mittens. Tenía una lágrima al lado de su mejilla.

-¡Bolt!

-¿M…Mittens?

Me sentía cansado, débil, pero más que nada… confundido. ¡Y volvieron a mi mente, como una funesta avalancha, todos los recuerdos aquellos!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora era ella la sorprendida.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Bolt?

-¿Qué hay de Robert? ¿No deberías estar con él? ¿Por qué estás aquí… conmigo?

-Eh… Bolt, caminabas por la acera cuando un conductor ebrio te atropelló. Han pasado dos semanas… estábamos muy preocupados por ti. El veterinario dijo que no habían muchas esperanzas que llegaras a despertar… estaba tan preocupada.

Vi escurrir de sus ojos una lágrima. Pasó por sus mejillas y cayó sobre mi pata. La sentí cálida…

-¡Pero ahora! ¡Estás aquí! Y todo volverá a la normalidad –Me sonrió.

_"Repetir la historia sin cometer los mismos errores" Entonces, ¿me he ganado un nuevo futuro?_

-Entonces… ¿no conoces a ningún Robert? –Pregunté, torpemente.

Me miró extrañada.

-¿Robert?... Pues… ¡Oh, sí! Un gato que conocí ayer… ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Me miró con asombro.

_¡Entonces es verdad!_

-No, nada. Solo lo supuse. En este tiempo he estado pensando en muchas cosas.

-Bueno, ya me contarás luego Bolt. Ya Penny quería que saliera desde hace tiempo, no la puedo hacer esperar más. Volveré mañana, lo prometo.

_Mañana… también es un futuro. ¿Debo dejarla ir esta vez? _Ella dio un salto y bajó de la cama en la que estaba reposado. Se acercó a la puerta a paso lento, como dejándome tiempo para pensar.

_"El día en que uno empieza a vivir es cuando empieza a afrontar la realidad"_

-¡Mittens! –La llamé. Ella se detuvo en seco y volvió su cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Sí, Bolt?

-Ven un momento, por favor… Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

F I N


End file.
